


Flight of the Wanderer

by Icecat45, ponderosa16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Levi Ackerman, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, How to Train Your Dragon AU, Multi, Night Fury Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa16/pseuds/ponderosa16
Summary: For so long, Levi has flown alone through the world. Though he fears he may be the last living dragon, he never fails to continue on his lonely flight. Always wandering, always searching for those he lost...And for the things he longs to find above all else.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Flight of the Wanderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the beginning of a brand new adventure! Once we got the idea of writing a fic where Levi is a Night Fury, we knew it simply had to be done. We have a lot of twists and turns in store on the journey ahead, and it will be a long one indeed. That said, this fic will eventually cover serious material and themes, all of which will be warned for in the author's notes of the chapters in which they appear.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy all this new fic has to offer!

A warm wind gave lift under Levi’s wings, as he flew high above the seemingly endless plain of grass. The sun flew low in the sky, and the brilliant shades of pink, orange, purple, red, and yellow that appeared when the sun began and ended its flight never failed to warm his soul-fire. Below, the long grass rolled and flowed with the wind, like the waves of a vast green sea. Here and there, he could see the last of the light glinting off streams and lakes, and herds of prey animals that paid him little notice as he continued on his flight. All he could see before him was wild, free, and endless. He had seen fewer and fewer signs of humans, until he had seen none at all.

Many suns had passed since he had last seen the slightest indication of human presence, and that was warming and good. It meant these ranges were truly a place of safety, as he had hoped they would be.

And the thought of the mountains that were still so small and far away in the distance being safer still brought even greater warmth to his soul-fire.

Yet even though there was much to be warmed by, Levi could not ignore the cold in his soul-fire. It was a cold that should never have been there at all, for he was a _dark wing._ Dragons of his kind were swift and sleek, and his black scales and wings that were mottled with dark grey markings in places allowed him to fly unseen in the dark. His wide wings, along with the paired fins at the base and end of his long tail, only made him more maneuverable in the air. Levi’s fire also burned hot and strong, and he knew well that those were not his only strengths.

For Levi’s fire burned hotter and stronger when he burned with power light. Beyond that, his strength grew greater still whenever he danced in storm-light. He was a dragon, a _dark wing_ \- one of the greatest hunters ever to soar freely through the open skies. His pride and strength should have been enough to burn away the cold in his soul-fire, and yet...

It never was.

And Levi knew, to his sorrow, that it never _would_ be.

For too many season-cycles, Levi had flown the world alone. He had dwelled in more places than he could count on all his paws. Sometimes he remained somewhere for only a few suns before leaving for new ranges. At other times, he remained in one place for several moon-cycles before the desire to continue his search became too great to ignore. Humans had also begun building their nests in Levi’s chosen ranges a pawful of times, though he had always been quick to notice their presence, and even quicker to turn his tail to those ranges.

Yet no matter what, Levi always flew alone, always in search of new ranges that he might call home. _Home…_ it was something he had had once, many season-cycles ago, in a range far from here. There had only been him, and his two mothers dwelling there. It had been a place of green forests rich with prey, towering mountains, and cold, clear waters.

Truly, his former home had once been a place of refuge and safety. It was there that his parents had raised him, where he had grown larger and stronger as the season-cycles passed. In that good, safe range, Levi had learned his words, his flight, and his skill as a hunter before flying out into the world. Looking back over his tail into the past, it had once seemed as if that good range would _always_ be wild, free, and safe...

At least… it had been, until the sun when everything changed.

Levi would never forget that fateful sun when he had flown back from venturing out into the world. To fly out into the wider world on his own was natural for young dragons to do, his parents had assured him. Though they had also assured him that such a departure need not be permanent - that they would be there to welcome him home with open wings and warm soul-fires. Levi remembered how his own soul-fire had burned bright with joy upon seeing those familiar mountains again, for he had been so _certain_ that he would see his family once more...

And yet, he still recalled the icy chill that consumed his soul-fire when he had returned to the den, only to find his parents _gone._ Only old, shed scales and the now disorganized array of stones and wood adorning the interior of the den were a testament to the fact that it had once been inhabited. Whether his parents were dead or long-since flown away, he had had no way of knowing…

Though Levi had known _why_ they were gone, from the very moment he had seen the nest of humans far in the distance. Deadly though a dragon’s claws, teeth, and fire were, his parents had taught him that humans were _dangerous,_ and that they should be fled from on sight. It was a lesson Levi always held close to his soul-fire, just as he held everything else he had learned close.

Whether his parents were dead or had simply fled from the range before his return, Levi did not know. Despite this, there had been no blood staining the walls or floor of the den, nor any fading scents of blood and death. However strong or slim it might be, Levi had known - as he knew now - that there was a _hope_ his parents might still live, somewhere out there in the world. It was a hope Levi held close to his soul-fire, just as he held the memories of his parents’ love. He would never forget how gentle and kind they had always been, nor how they had wanted him to be safe, happy, and loved no matter where the winds of life carried him.

Levi had never found it in himself to blame his parents for fleeing - not when they had done so to survive, if indeed they still lived. Remaining in that once-good range was impossible, for it would never be safe as long as humans nested there. There had only been one true choice to make - the only one that would ensure he lived a warm life filled with all he dreamed of.

With a beat of his wings, Levi had leapt for the sky, and turned his tail on the only range he had ever called home.

Ever since that fateful sun, Levi had known that he truly flew alone on the winds of life. And endlessly, he flew in search of other dragons, always kindling the hope in his soul-fire that on some future sun, he would no longer fly alone. That he might find some sign - _any_ sign - of other dragons, or perhaps even find his parents again. Yet no matter how long Levi flew, or how far…

He had _never,_ in all his season-cycles of flying alone, seen another dragon.

No… it was more than that - _far_ more. In all the ranges Levi had dwelled in, he had never caught the scent of another dragon of any kind, be it fresh or old and fading. Nor had he ever caught a glimpse of old shed scales that would indicate if dragons lived in those ranges, or had done so in the past. Most of all, Levi had never seen distant flashes of color on the wind, beneath the trees, or clustered upon high mountain cliffs. In his dreams, Levi would always hear the voices accompanying those flashes of brilliant color - voices that would burn away the cold in his soul-fire, for they would belong to other dragons…

But only in his dreams. 

In his dreams, sometimes Levi encountered other dark wings like himself. And sometimes, those dreams were of other kinds of dragons - kinds whose appearances were never clear, for he had only ever learned of them in stories he listened to while sheltered under his parents’ wings. Yet there was always a single constant about those dreams, that of a hope he held deep in his soul-fire…

A hope that on some future sun, he would no longer fly alone on the winds of life. That he could find a flock to join, one led by a kind Alpha - or perhaps _Alphas_ \- who ensured the dragons that looked to them as a leader were safe, and protected from harm. A flock where he could find other dragons to call his friends, or perhaps even a mate, if he became close enough to another dragon for those feelings to grow. 

And in the very _best_ of those dreams, Levi found all those things, and found his parents alive and well. How overjoyed he always was to find out that they lived, to see them again after so many season-cycles. Their joy and relief was always equal to his own, if not greater…

Yet upon waking, Levi was always reminded of the chill in his soul-fire. No matter how great, no matter how joyous, his dreams were never truly real. They only existed in his mind, and it had been that way for so long…

And on some suns, it almost seemed as if his dreams would _always_ remain as such.

Levi had never seen another dragon - not since the sun he had flown from his parents to venture the world, anyway. That there were no dragons anywhere was a strange, twisted thing indeed, for there certainly should have been others living in the good ranges he had dwelled in. Perhaps they would have been dark wings like himself, or perhaps not, but they should have _been_ there. 

And sometimes, Levi wondered if he might be the only dark wing - or worse, perhaps the only dragon of _any_ kind - left in the world.

Yet he could never bring himself to linger on those chilling thoughts, to kindle them and give them strength. To kindle his fear that he would always fly alone on the winds of life, would be to smother the flames of hope that still burned in his soul-fire. Whatever happened under future suns, Levi _knew_ he could not allow his hope of finding other dragons to fade. That hope was so warming and good that Levi doubted he could have bitten it out of his thoughts and his soul-fire even if he’d _wanted_ to.

With those thoughts kindling the hope in his soul-fire, Levi continued on his lonely flight. Though each wingbeat carried him closer towards the mountains, he knew they were still very far away. It would be another pawful of suns before he reached them, but when he did…

Maybe he would finally find what he had been seeking for so many season-cycles. The chance of that happening was small, and it was likely that these mountains would be empty of dragons, as so many other good ranges had been.

Yet Levi roared his courage and strength to the winds and skies, kindling the hope that burned in his soul-fire. Whatever secrets those mountains held, and whatever happened under future suns…

Levi _knew_ he would never give up. _Never,_ not until he breathed his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and are excited to read more of it! We are already working hard on the next chapter, and hope to post it soon.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at [icecat45](http://icecat45.tumblr.com/) and [eren--gayger](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/).


End file.
